


Having the Alpha Sheik's Baby

by SharpestScalpel



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Probably Crack, fictional novels, kink meme fill, romance novel tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestScalpel/pseuds/SharpestScalpel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this kink meme prompt:</p>
<p>http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/7634.html?thread=13945554#t13945554</p>
<p>The prompt is long, so I've added it in the notes.</p>
<p>There is both Charles/Erik here and excerpts from a fictional novel that Erik is reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _So! We've got an alpha and omega 'verse where alphas and omegas are equals under the law, after a long civil rights struggle. (Not saying it's perfect, but it should be a modern AU where omegas have it as good or better than women in the US, for example.) No imprinting, soulbonding, or forced bonds of any kind._
> 
> _Charles and Erik are boyfriends who have been together for a while, crazy and consensually in love with each other. Charles loves his life, and his job as a professor, and all his legal rights, he's an activist for omegaist rights (writes a lot for that blog Shakespeare's Omega), he may want kids sometime in the distant future, but he hasn't decided yet, and he's on birth control/heat suppressant and he and Erik always use condoms during all the crazy, kinky sex-positive consensual sex they have._
> 
> _But. Charles has this fantasy he's kind of ashamed of. Where it's olden days, and Charles is in heat and Erik has just fought off all the other alphas and claims Charles in a really over the top possessive manner with long drawn out sniffing and biting, then Erik swings Charles up onto his shoulder and takes him back to his castle? cave? and breeds Charles for the entire heat, like something out of one of those ridiculous, colonialist alpha-chavunist bodice-rippers Charles tries to pretend he doesn't enjoy reading once in a while, books with titles like "Having The Alpha-Sheik's Baby"._
> 
> _Meanwhile, Erik is angsting about his own fantasy, that he never ever wants Charles to find out about, ever, because he doesn't really think of Charles that way. Erik is all about having a relationship with an equal, a partner, someone by his side, not three steps behind. And he's nowhere near ready for kids, if he even wants them at all. But he's got this fantasy where he fights off a bunch of alphas who all want to fuck Charles, and then he carries him off and breeds Charles for the whole heat._
> 
> _But one of them works up the nerve to confess the fantasy, the other confirms he has a similar fantasy, they have a discussion and negotiation, and then they roleplay it. Make it a little silly and sexy and over the top and fluffy. Not looking for angst here, anons, please._
> 
> _BONUSES:_
> 
> _\- Charles is not actually in heat, that's just part of the roleplay_
> 
> _\- Loads of dirty talk: "Look at you, ass in the air like a good little omega, gonna breed you, gonna fuck a baby into you, I can smell how much you want me, look how slick you are, so ready for my knot" and "Oh god, oh god, fuck me, breed me with that thick alpha cock, knot me, please"_
> 
> _\- Charles is the alpha and Erik is the omega. Or one of them is a beta._
> 
> _\- Morning after the roleplay sex, to reaffirm their relationship, they have sex with the omega topping_
> 
> _TRIPLE WORLD SCORE:_
> 
> _\- During the roleplay sex, the alpha roleplays the part of the omega, and vice versa._

Erik rolled over onto his stomach, bent his knees to alleviate some of the pressure in his back. He felt so restless and achey in the days before his heat, even on suppressants and birth control.

He was grateful to _have_ suppressants and birth control in the first place - it wasn't like he had any desire to go back to the bad old days of heat matches and forced bonding. But sometimes he wondered if the medical options would be better if there were more omegas in the sciences.

That was well-trodden ground for Erik, though - and it wasn't entirely fair to Charles. If ever an alpha were dedicated to the omegaist movement, it was Charles. Erik groaned, shifted, and felt his passage slick with wetness.

Not heat - just too long without Charles being home, too long since the last time they'd spent more than five minutes fumbling at each other because they were both so exhausted. Erik had come home early, at Frost's insistence - their deadline had been met and she said Erik was due a few days off. Though, really, it was probably because he'd gotten snappish and short-tempered with Azazel again. Better to give them both time to recover from the long hours than to have them at each other's throats.

Metaphorically speaking. Erik was omega enough that the idea of tearing out someone's literal throat was feasible - if he and Charles ever decided to breed, Erik would taste blood before anyone would harm their children - but he'd still rather avoid it.

Relaxation - it was what the boss wanted. So Erik had come home, had stripped himself, had found his favorite romance novel where he'd hidden it at the back of his bookshelf full of engineering texts. _Having the Alpha Sheik's Baby_ was the worst kind of colonialist, alpha-chauvinist boddice ripper - but he loved it. It made him squirm; it made him so wet the moisture seeped through his pants. He was ashamed of how much that sort of scenario turned him on - but it was just fantasy. There was no reason to judge himself harshly for it. Hopefully.

_Come home._ He sent the text message and tossed his phone back onto the bed beside him. If Charles couldn't leave the lab, Erik would take care of himself - he had toys, toys they had purchased together. But he wanted the real thing, if he could get it. He picked up his phone again. _Come home and fuck me._

Hopefully Charles wasn't anywhere that someone could see his phone. Erik turned back to the well-thumbed pages of his book.

***

"A false marriage? But what would that gain either of us?" The Sheik was imposing, alpha pheremones rising from his skin. His arousal rose from between his thighs, and Brighton felt his mouth water, his hole hunger for the Sheik's knot. A flush rose over his unmarked skin, still creamy despite the desert sun.

Aziz sniffed, nostrils flaring. "You'll heat soon, you'll be a slave to it, arching and begging for me to breed you. Marry me first. Bear my children." His dark head inclined, his blazing eyes surveyed Brighton's soft omega body. "I want to avoid a political marriage. And you wish to retain some degree of freedom, yes?"

It was true - any sort of soulbond would tie Brighton to his mate, would steal away all of his liberty, what little agency he had managed to retain when he left his father's house. Aziz was a strong alpha - he looked to have the stamina to last through an entire heat, to fill Brighton's womb with babies.

***

Erik groaned and pressed his cock down against the mattress. His phone beeped and he grabbed it. _Home in 20 - stay wet for me._

That was one instruction Erik would have no trouble following.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles panted, his nose buried against Erik's neck, under the line of his jaw. It was Charles's favorite spot to scent his mate.

Well, his partner. _Mate_ was such a loaded term. And, really, he did try to think of Erik in more egalitarian terms - they were more accurately reflective of their relationship, after all. It just... It felt so primal to think of Erik as belonging to him.

"What were you reading, love?" Erik had been splayed on their bed, had treated Charles to his hind view as soon as Charles had stepped through the door of their bedroom. He'd been wet and ready, and Charles had been on him before Erik could toss away the book clutched in his hands. They had wrestled, but Charles had finally slid home, Erik riding him to completion.

It was much better than Charles's original plan for the afternoon - examining fecal samples from monitored lion prides. Helping Moira with her research was prestigious... but not always pleasant.

The book was a lump under Erik's pillow - Charles reached for it and registered the blush on Erik's face before he even saw the cover. Charles felt a flush of his own curl up his neck; a dark and powerful looking man, obviously an alpha in flowing robes clutched a smaller blond man to his chest - the blond wore only a ripped nightshirt, the hem of which flirted around the tops of his thighs.

It wasn't entirely pornographic - most of the porn aimed at alphas was all slick holes presented by moaning omegas. But there was certainly the suggestion that the omega on the cover was going to relish the inevitable ravishment. _Erotica_ then, aimed at a specifically omega market, because publishers believed omegas needed the fantasy of romance, wouldn't want anything solely carnal.

After dating and living with Erik for 5 years, Charles had his doubts about that. His very satisfied doubts. The book's spine was broken in one place; Charles flipped the pages open.

***

"Beg me for it." Aziz pressed deeper, enough for Brighton to feel the beginnings of the alpha's knot - forming outside of his yearning body, swelling against the sensitive skin of his ass but not inside where Brighton most wanted it. "Beg, my little flower, and I'll knot you for hours." Aziz smoothed a hand down the white back stretched before him.

Brighton bit his lip harder, unwilling to beg yet torn - he wanted it, his body craved it. Something in him shriveled to think that Aziz would reach his satisfaction and then pull away, nothing to hold them together, nothing to cement their bond. Would he even get pregnant if Aziz didn't knot him, didn't hold his come deep inside Brighton's receptive body? "Please, oh, god, please, knot me." What was dignity in the face of biological imperative?

***

Charles's eyebrows rose. He needed rather a few more minutes of recovery time for anything else to rise but still.


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you, I mean, have you ever considered…” Erik was direct; Erik was forthcoming. Erik was never shy – in fact, Frost and his coworkers had been overheard wishing he was a bit more typically omega in his demeanor. So his halting question caught his boyfriend’s attention. Charles rolled over to peer at Erik, the edges of their pillows between them.

When his lover failed to finish the question, Charles scooted closer, tangled their legs together – his toes grazed Erik’s ankles. “Have I considered what, love?” He suspected – Erik had refused to look at him until he’d put that ridiculous novel down. They’d snuggled a bit, then gotten back up to have dinner. Charles hadn’t mentioned Erik’s reading material – everyone was entitled to their kinks, of course. And he hadn’t mentioned his own… interest in the scenario.

Erik turned his head, spoke with his face half-buried in the down pillow he preferred. “Have you ever considered what it would be like,” he paused, swallowed, “to go through a heat that way.”

Charles shivered. To go through a heat _that_ way - to fight off the other alphas in the area, because surely they would all want his mate, would want to breed him. To throw his mate to the ground, strip him bare. To scent him in all his secret places – neck and arm pits and the crease of his thigh. To knot him, breed him, fuck him full of babies. Of course he’d thought about it.

But that wasn’t what he wanted. Charles wanted Erik: acerbic and smart and independent. And, yes, flexible. Charles did appreciate that.

His answer was cautious. “Of course there are, I mean, certain biological urges.” But that was the beauty of the intellect – one did not have to be ruled by base evolutionary impulses, no matter how imperative they seemed. “But what I prefer is what I have with you, what we have together.”

“But you’ve thought of it.” Erik’s voice was still muffled and Charles couldn’t read it, couldn’t find any particular inflection to tell him what the right answer was. Charles waited for Erik to look at him before he nodded, abashed.

***

Aziz held Brighton’s hand as the sunset – the gesture of affection nearly undid the last of Brighton’s resistance to the darkly seductive sheik. They had married, they had mated – Brighton had fulfilled his part of the bargain. Even as he sat on the lushly appointed private balcony off of his own private quarters, life stirred in his womb.

And love stirred in his heart. Brighton fought it, turned his face away from it. Bad enough to love – worse to love an alpha who had no regard for him. Worst of all to love an alpha who had mated with him only for the sake of convenience.

Still, he could not force himself to give up Aziz’s hand.

***

Erik snuggled closer. He nuzzled the soft hair behind Charles’s ear. “I have, too.”

The whispered confession was like an electric shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Erik stared into the plain brown cardboard box, undistinguished by any particular markings. “Charles, why am I the one doing this? Tell me again?” He dropped the box onto the coffee table and himself onto the couch beside his boyfriend. His eyes stayed on the bubble-wrapped contents.

The website hadn’t been kidding about the express shipping. Erik felt Charles shift beside him, closer, close enough to put an arm around his waist.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, of course.” Charles prefaced every new thing they tried in bed the same way. “It just seemed like it would be easier.”

Easier was not the word Erik would have chosen. In fact, it made things more complicated. He appreciated Charles’s willingness to indulge the ridiculous fantasy at all – if any of his omegaist friends found out about it, Erik knew he’d face ridicule if not outright shaming.

“You aren’t built for this, though. I don’t want to hurt you.” Erik gestured at the box, agitated. Charles didn’t even self slick. Lubricant – the same lubricant they used every time Erik topped – would take care of that. And the strapless knot augmentor in the box would take care of… Well, would take care of the knotting. If Charles could take it.

The arm wrapped around Erik’s waist tightened. “I want to know what it’s like for you, darling.” He’d spent an hour and a half convincing Erik his body was capable of holding up to a false knotting. And he’d argued that if Erik knotted Charles, if Erik pretended to be the alpha, Charles wouldn’t feel like he was regressing, wouldn’t feel like he was taking advantage of their relative biologies.

Even though it wasn’t quite as he’d pictured, though, Erik’s womb pinched with want until it was a painful want between his legs, up high and internal. He’d need a plug of some kind or he’d never be able to stay in character. Maybe the green one – the one shaped like a dolphin, with the special vibrating head and the rotating pearls in the shaft.

“And if you think it’s okay, if you like it, will you do it to me?” Erik had to ask.

“Anything you want, darling.” Charles was pressed up against his side, almost from knee to neck.

***

“You can’t just tell me to do things like you’re my _mate_.” Brighton stood with his back against the wall, one hand curved protectively around his barely swollen belly. “You promised me, you promised I would have my freedom.”

Aziz hung his head, turned to face the wall. “I could smell you. From halfway across the market I could smell you and I knew the others would want you.” He had stormed into the stall where Brighton had stood, examining colorful pottery. “While you are mine, you will not entertain others, I won’t allow it.”

Brighton scoffed, bitter and brittle. “As if anyone would have me, half-fattened with your babies in my belly. Surrounded by your guards.” Aziz had marked his territory, like the savage he truly was. Brighton closed his eyes against the tears that threatened. “You’ve ruined me for anyone else here.”

“As well I should have.” Aziz faced his husband of convenience again with blazing eyes. His pheremones were clouding the air between them. “I’d be a sorry mate and husband both if no one could tell you are mine.”

If only it were true, Brighton despaired. If only he really were the sheik’s omega, in reality as well as in name.

***

Erik lifted the toy from the box and stripped off the protective wrappings. The fake knot was magenta. At least it was an aesthetically pleasing color, if not a realistic one. He could tell Charles everything – everything but how compelling the thought of knotting Charles was. Maybe _after_.


	5. Chapter 5

Charles crouched, on his hands and knees, back arched as dramatically as he could make it – he might have to start going with Erik to yoga classes. But he wasn’t supposed to be thinking about that; he was supposed to be inflamed with hormonal lust for his alpha, for Erik. Charles waggled his bottom a little bit.

He’d been topped before, of course. Erik penetrated him on a regular basis. With both energy and enthusiasm. And a big cock. Erik had such a lovely cock… Charles let his arms bent, settled down on his forearms. He’d seen Erik pose like that when he was feeling particularly seductive.

But Erik didn’t have a knot. And Charles was a scientist, curious to his core. Also, he was a pervert. And he meant that in the best possible way; Charles wanted to know what it felt like to be knotted, wanted to know what it was that made Erik keen low in his throat when they were locked together, rocking back and forth as Charles pulsed into the condom he always wore when they had sex.

Just in case. Charles wouldn’t mind children but Erik wasn’t ready. And they weren’t even married. Yet. Charles hoped it was yet.

“Such a beautiful omega, so ready for me, so wet.” Erik was almost purring and Charles jumped at the light touch of fingers to the backs of his thighs.

He wanted to giggle, wanted to spend the tension that was building in his belly some how. Instead he moaned, gutteral in a way he’d never sounded before. “Breed me, Erik. Knot me and fuck me full of your come.”

Charles spread his legs wider, begged for it with his body.

“No one else can have you, no one else can taste you.” Erik sniffed, a deep inhale, at the bend of Charles’s knee. Then he licked a wet trail up to the swell of Charles’s ass. “Mine, only mine.”

***

“You’re mine. Leave me in a year, I won’t stop you. But right now, like this, spread out for it, you’re mine.” Aziz panted in Brighton’s ear. He thrust, deep and hard and with perfect aim to batter Brighton’s prostate. “You belong to no one else.”

His second heat as the sheik’s false partner – Brighton had thought his heart would shatter long before now; instead, it beat fast and powerfully, circulating the madness of his cycle through his veins until he could hardly think of anything else. He was already pregnant, it was a superfluous heat – just something his body had evolved as a means of further enthralling his mated alpha.

If only it were true. But his mind was too clouded for such a maudlin thought. His alpha, his alpha, pumping into him, riding him, making him take it. Brighton whined, eager and panting for it.

***

Charles wondered if Erik’s knees ever got tired. But it was an idle thought, the distracted pondering of a moment before the tight invasion of Erik’s cock brought Charles back to the fact of his body, straining and bending to give Erik anything, everything.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ow." Charles made a pained face to go with his pained exhalation and his pained desperation for the tea Erik was holding just out of his reach.

The inflatable knot they'd played with wasn't even as large as Charles's knot, not on his best days. But it was still considerably larger than anything else Charles had been penetrated by.

Erik was not going to say anything. Certainly he wasn't going to say anything that resembled _I told you so_. "I did warn you." Damn. He handed over the tea, as well as two aspirin tablets. Erik leaned down to brush a kiss against the top of Charles's head.

Charles's tea was hot and sweet - just as Charles liked it; too hot to use to swallow the painkillers. He dry swallowed the pills and grimaced. "I did extensive research. There's no reason I shouldn't have been able to accommodate that knot." He pouted, sipped his tea, then resumed his pout.

The chuckle slipped out before Erik could contain it. He climbed into their bed, pulled Charles - very carefully - against his side. "As much as I wish all our of differences could be explained by cultural construction, we do have physiological differences, love." There was more to being an omega than self-lubrication, after all. "of course there will always be overlap, but most alpha's just aren't built to recover that quickly from being knotted."

There had been no mistaking Charles's enjoyment at the time - or Erik's for that matter - but the aftermath had gotten a little awkward. Erik felt a pang of guilt; he should have deflated the knot sooner. It had just felt so powerful to have Charles tied to him like that - it had been _intimate_. No wonder Charles enjoyed it, even though he always wore a condom. 

Condoms were notorious for dampening some of the sensation around the knot.

***

Brighton stretched, alone in his bed. He cupped a hand over the swelling of his belly, the bump of it a new hill on the landscape of his body. 

"Don't worry, little one. No matter what happens, whether you be alpha or omega, you'll be loved by me." He whispered it, even though he knew his child wouldn't be able to hear him. Even though he grew more fearful every day that Aziz would demand Brighton give up all contact with their child when their farce of a marriage was ended.

He had refused to go to Aziz last night. The servant, the one who had come with the summons and expected to return with his sheik's omega, had cowered, terrified of returning to Aziz with the news. But Brighton had not cared - had not allowed himself to care.

There was more than himself to worry about now, Brighton thought. He rolled over to his side, faced the door.

The open door. 

Aziz stood there, face a thundercloud.

***

"What does it feel like for you?" The question was quiet, muffled where Charles had pressed his face to Erik's neck.

No one had ever asked Erik that before. He supposed someone must have asked an omega that before... but he'd never thought to put it into words. "Well, it's very full, of course. Tight. I can feel the pulsing, as you come in me."

All of that was only to be expected, though. Anyone could look at a knot and know that was what it meant.

"It feels...," Erik flushed. "It feels like I'm doing something right, like I'm doing exactly what I ought to be doing." Like he was in his place, locked under his alpha, open for him. "And, you know, the prostate - it rubs there so it also feels like I'm going to split my own skin." 

There was always that.

Charles laughed. "I think I got that part." He settled back down with a wince. "And, you know, the rest. But I always feel that with you."


	7. Chapter 7

“Mmm.” Charles muttered, resisting the alarm, the light in the room, the warm hand rubbing up and down his back. On second thought, his sleep-logged brain realized, that last thing was to be enjoyed rather than resisted. Charles snuggled closer. “Smell good.”

He felt more than heard the deep chuckle – Erik, of course Erik, always Erik. The only person he’d woken up to in this bed, between these sheets. The only person who smelled like home and want and possessiveness – he’d nearly swooned the first time he’d scented Erik, though he’d never admit that to the omega in question. Erik didn’t discount pheremone-based attraction, but there were other things he valued even more. It had taken 17 dates (in under a month) for Charles to work up the nerve to admit that Charles wanted to wallow in Erik’s smell until everyone knew they were together. “Wake up, sleeping beauty.” The sardonic tone was gentled with a kiss to his forehead. “You’ve got class to teach.”

That was the least appealing thing Charles could imagine, if only because it involved abandoning his position: sprawled atop Erik’s larger body, pinning his lover to the bed. Charles shifted, winced a little at the soreness still sitting inside him and at the small of his back. He moved again, tentative. Sore, but much improved. There was no reason there to cancel his early morning class.

Still, he considered it. Especially since Erik had the day off. Charles squeezed his eyes closed against the light streaming in their bedroom window. 

***

“You think you can leave me?” Aziz whispered it into the skin of Brighton’s back, then licked at the red welts he’d left with his tender lash. “I said I would allow it, but I did not promise I would make it simple for you.” His breath was hot against the abused flesh – it made Brighton shiver.

That was his fear – that the sheik would bind Brighton to him, heart and hormones at every level – and his fondest dream. Aziz was virile beyond Brighton’s innocent imaginings; when Brighton thought of everything he had done in the sheik’s bed, he blushed a bright and glorious red. He had flushed the same shade when Aziz had brought out his favored toys. And then he had bent, submitted, gloried in the treatment.

Brighton caught his breath – and grabbed for his sheik’s hand. He placed the flat of Aziz’s palm high on the extended curve of his belly. “Can you feel it?” 

Aziz gasped. “Our child.”

The sting of tears was almost more than Brighton could fight back – their child. Their child together. Perhaps Aziz felt it as well.

***

Erik prodded him in the side with cold fingers, and Charles finally moved. But not far – he rolled onto his back and tugged until Erik sat astride his hips. Charles ran his hands down Erik’s lean thighs, dragging with the edges of his nails to leave red trails.

“Really, Charles?” Erik leaned down and kissed him before chuckling against the point of Charles’s chin. “Feeling the need to reassert your dominance?” Five years ago, there would have been a razor’s edge to the question. Erik had been brittle then, a bundle of shards ready to cut into anyone who tried to grasp him too tightly. But he had eased, was comfortable enough to tease.

It had taken time to build that trust between them. Charles guarded it, even from himself. “Not particularly – you can dominate me whenever you like.” He waggled his eyebrows when he said it.


End file.
